Final Fantasy IX Type-0
Final Fantasy IX Type-0 (ファイナルファンタジータイプIX 0)' '''is a non-profit fan-made game for [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IX ''Final Fantasy IX] PC release developed by Aleksandr Veniamin with CGI support from Trif3ecta Division 1. It is the second game in Zodiac Trilogy series. The game is a scenario modification of Final Fantasy IX; it introduces a variety of new foes and a series of subsidiary scenes and DLC added throughout the game. Modification Genre The game is classified as a scenario modification. Although it brings some challenging elements in terms of ability arrangement and new foes, it does not aim to make the game more difficult all around. Gameplay In addition to gameplay alterations, the game features an array of various new concepts, such as new high quality 3D models, weapons, abilities and foes. Majority of dialog have been alternated to fit the new scenario of the game. Players will proceed through the original game scenario as usual with added scenes to do on the side. Players are introduced to a new ending different from the original game. While some of the changes were various bug fixes stemming from the PC re-release of Final Fantasy IX, the latter are Quality of Life changes for the player. Among such quality of life changes are: * '-60 fps' * '-Battle UI fix' * '-Sounds fix' * '-Faster Battles' * '-Chocobo Hot & Cold (The game allows the player to earn more than one chocograph per Hot & Cold game with extra time in a Hot & Cold game, for players who utilize the speed booster)' * '-Subsidiary scenes + Hidden Scenes (Scenes that where in the game, but were dummied out in the final version).' * '-Tantalus and Beatrix party recruitment permanently' * '-Cinna recruit party member during Disc 2' * '-Tantalus Members with Trance Commands' * '-New Game+' * '-PlayStation Controls prompts' Abilities Nyx Rydia Vivi Steiner Freya Quina Eiko *Character can learn all white magic with additional: Amarant Cinna *Character can learn all white magic with additional: Blank Beatrix Rare Treasures The modification adds a few rare treasures that spawn throughout various locations of the game. They contain rare equipment and ultimate weapons. Down below are the treasures that can be found. You can obtain more than one of these treasures. Once found, the chest will always contain the item it carries. Story Timeline Holocene 1800 Revisited During Holocene 1800, few of the citizens around Gaia vaguely speak of Zidane and his allies, usually only mourning over the loss, and/or showing gratitude for their heroic acts prior to the apocalypse, for once removing the Mist and restoring peace to the land. Some of the citizens refer to Zidane and his allies as the Shades of Gaia, stating: "Their bodies maybe gone, but their spirits live on; through the land and in our heart and minds. We'll never forget." Grandfather Paradox Caveat Documented in the Shujing, Rydia is a descendant of the Holy God, Adriel. Adriel had vanished one day without a trace. Acolytes of the God were to have her found, however, stemming from the recent change in time's fabric from the ascension, history had been changed. Rydia's likeness to Adriel is very similar, the acolytes ceased their search when she appeared there. But if the actual Holy God is assassinated, Rydia will not survive. End of the Denouement Nyx and Rydia discover the presence of Lavos in Gaia by a bystander Magitek Elite. The early discovery of Lavos' presence prompted his defeat in this time age before the apocalypse would hit Gaia in 1803. Afterwards the party ventures back through the Memoria, where they enter the Crystal World and defeat a new entity guarding a time gate. In the alternate ending, Carrière, led Nyx on the right path by praying to the Woman in Flight to open the Dimensional Vortex that appeared on the surface of Gaia 1800, after the defeat of Lavos there. This in turn, led Nyx to the Iifa Tree at year 1803, after the apocalypse hit Gaia during ascension. Here, where he hears and listens to the voice of the essence of the late Zeal, who, after the fall of the Black Omen, and her reversion, mourns at last for the loss of her daughter. Nyx is distinctly led deep in the Iifa Tree﻿, similar to Zidane after hearing voices. Near the bottom where he follows the voice of the daughter of Zeal, likely guiding him. As he approaches the bottom, the voice speaks to him of the events that happened after the Fall of Zeal, to give him a lead on the latter spawns of Lavos. At the bottom of the Iifa Tree﻿, Nyx is presented with a suspected time gate, which eventually turns out to be the Wings of Time. Before proceeding, Nyx questions the spirit if this will end it all, or send him through a paradox. The voice, fading from his ears, is only heard to speak of the crutch of power. With that, Nyx enters inside, which takes him back in time to get closer to the emerging vortex that could potentially lead to the Dream Devourer, where Schala awaits. Creation and development The initial release of ''Final Fantasy IX Type-0'' was localized for Russian(RU) and Japan(JP) regions. Aleksandr did not intend to have it localized for any other languages. Early 2018, Aleksandr released the last patch for Final Fantasy IX Type-0, and concluded updates for it. However, he didn't mind to see others use its assets as base foundations for their own creations. Final Fantasy IX Type-0's source code was opened through GitLab for a while where anyone could build from or reference assets in their content. During this time, another modder took Final Fantasy IX Type-0 and attempted to expand upon it. They used the source code of the Japanese release and localized it to English, where they'd go on to title it, Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age. The title, "Zodiac Age" referred to the game's modification inspired by the Job system from Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System, however it did not bode well in the final build. The English(US) version, Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age, was an ill-produced modification. It was infamously known for its vile dialog and unbalanced gameplay. In November of 2018, Aleksandr had seen and heard of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age and was appalled. Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age was canceled in light of Final Fantasy IX Type-0's return at the hands of Aleksandr on February 11, 2019. DLC Content Mother of Carrière A epitaph has been found within Daguerreo with inscriptions foretelling of the Motherly Summoner.'' This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Entrance.'' Mysterious Girl in the Forest Deep in the forest, lies a greater power. A meteor strikes down, and a girl is discovered near the wreckage. An apparition seems to have removed the petrification of the forest, in allowance for him to find her. This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Right Hall. The Summoner's Village Within the ruins of Madain Sari, lies a greater force than the Eidolons alone.'' This dlc is found at Madain Sari.'' Woman in Flight A Dimensional Vortex has suddenly arisen on the surface of Gaia, spotted in Quan's Dwelling.'' This dlc is found in the Esper Cave after speaking with Rydia on the Invincible airship.'' Subsidiary Scenes Main Article: Subsidiary Scenes. Gallery Echoes1 sm.jpg Echoes2.png Trivia/Allusions * Winged Angel, found in the Shrine of the Deity from the Esper's Cave in Quan's Dwelling, is a reference to the Boss, Safer∙Sephiroth and theme, One Winged Angel in Final Fantasy VII. * The Hyenlilith is portmanteau of a "hyena" and "lilith", depicted more as a Lilith with the shrieks of a hyena. * The current logo depicts Nyx and his shadow, the Chrono Trigger clock for the zero, representing temporal finitism. * Other logos depicts the same but with the shadow alone. * "Esper's Cave" accessed within Quan's Dwelling, is a reference to the Esper Caves in Final Fantasy VI. 'Strange beasts that egress the dwell', foreshadow a series of Epsers whom reside inside following the apocalypse. * The Magitek Elite mentioned before the party encounters Lavos, is a reference to Terra in Final Fantasy VI. * In Cleyra, the characters may encounter a Cleyran named Fran, possibly a reference to Fran, the viera. * In Cleyra, the characters may encounter a Cleyran who speaks of a man described as "pirate wearing jacket individual", possibly a reference to Chron; allusion to the game's former title, Crimson Echoes, which once featured Chron as a playable character. * During the event when Mog transforms into an Eidolon, she tells Eiko to use the "Super Nova" instead "Terra Homing". Eiko then replies with "Mog...? A sealed Eidolon?", proceeding to summon what appears to be Mog's new ability, however, it is instead the power of the Kaiser Dragon. * Shades of Calca and Brina are references to Calcabrina. * The Echidna encountered in the second consecutive battle with Asura is a reference to the boss Echidna from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. * New Game+ can be accessed in the Invincible/Core, after speaking with Rydia. Moogle Montblanc will appear there, giving you the option to begin New Game+. Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:DLC Category:Final Fantasy